now you're just somebody that i used to know
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: E num piscar de olhos, você deixou de reconhecê-lo. x CHUCK BASS & NATE ARCHIBALD, gen. 15 brigadeiros, bloco: Raio, tema: piscar x


**Sumário: **E num piscar de olhos, você deixou de reconhecê-lo.

**_Gossip Girl_ não me pertence. Hoje em dia isso me deixa muito feliz. **

**Não foi betado, então perdoe qualquer erro.**

**Possui alguns spoilers da série, mas nada muito extravagante. Também seria impossível, já que eu só assisti até o início da terceira temporada e desisti do resto a partir daí. Pode ser considerado uma AU, em que Chuck e Nate se afastam após a graduação.**

* * *

**now you're just somebody that I used to know**

* * *

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_  
_Like resignation to the end, always the end_  
_So when we found that we could not make sense_  
_Well you said that we would still be friends_  
_But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over_

Gotye featuring Kimbra, "Somebody that I used to know"

* * *

Você olha para o homem à sua frente, caminhando no outro lado da rua, e se pergunta se ele realmente é Chuck Bass. Há algo extremamente irreconhecível em seu olhar quase perdido ou na maneira como ele se encolhe em seu casaco em pleno inverno em New York. Não deveria lhe assustar tanto quanto lhe assusta — os invernos estão cada vez mais rigorosos, afinal —, mas Chuck nunca deixou que o mundo visse suas fraquezas, fosse um coração partido, um pai que o decepcionava tanto quanto ele o fazia de volta, ou um inverno impossível.

Esse Chuck Bass não te nota, não ainda, e é um ato tão curioso quanto o seu, Nate, de finalmente _ver_ este amigo que você não reconhece. É estranho que ele não te veja. Quase um absurdo, quando tudo o que ele parecia ver (_antes de Blair, antes do acidente de Bart, antes de você crescer o suficiente para querer outros amigos, melhores, menos ricos, mais interessantes_) era você. Conseguia te reconhecer à distância, abria mares de pessoas e de amantes para que pudesse ficar ao seu lado. Ele costumava te amar bastante, tanto quanto um cachorro ama seu dono.

Você abre um sorriso diante da ideia de Chuck Bass sendo tão leal quanto um cachorro, mas as similaridades o assustam. Ele estava sempre ali, ao seu lado, sem pedir nada mais gratificante que sua companhia. E por mais que as confusões (_e a maconha e as bebidas e as mulheres_) fossem todas dele, sem seu _tudo bem_, nada era feito. Nada era feito sem o seu consentimento e você agora gostaria de ter percebido isso antes. Todo esse poder que você tinha em cima de Chuck poderia ter virado muitas mesas. Ou talvez você só goste de acreditar que poderia fazer isso, de virar as mesas e estar no controle, ao menos uma vez (_você nunca foi Superman, mas Chuck, Chuck sempre conseguiu imitar Lex Luthor_).

O cabelo de Chuck está mais bem cuidado do que nunca, algo que você nunca pensou ser possível, e suas roupas continuam assustadoramente coloridas e caras. Mesmo assim, você teve um instante de dúvida, quando o viu pela primeira vez, ali, do outro lado da rua. Você teve de piscar inúmeras vezes e quase esfregar os olhos para que seu cérebro entendesse o que você estava transmitindo a ele.

Você não o reconhece, mesmo que não tenha se passado nem um ano desde a última vez que o viu. Desde a última vez que sorriu com ele e falou com ele e bebeu com ele. Ele não está sorrindo. Na verdade, ele parece preocupado, quase como se estivesse pensando em planos terríveis para controlar o mundo. Ou talvez, você pensa, você esteja imaginando tudo isso, porque não é possível que você consiga ver tanto de Chuck quando ele está tão longe.

Ou, você pensa após um momento, após sua mente devanear para outros tópicos por tempo o suficiente para Chuck parar em frente a um farol. É por você está tão distante, literal e figurativamente, que você consegue ver tanto dele. Você se pergunta se Blair é capaz de ver este Chuck, que está mais maduro, e mais rico também. Se ela vê que ele está sozinho e preocupado e até mais incerto que quando ele era um adolescente procurando por sexo fácil e rápido (_as únicas preocupações dele, você lembra, quando ele era um adolescente e Blair ainda não havia entrado na cena dele — ela sempre estava na sua —, era seu pai e você e quando as aulas acabariam para que ele pudesse fazer algo divertido. Faz tanto tempo e, ao mesmo tempo, tão pouco tempo que você se pergunta se não está num filme de ficção científica_). Você sabe que Dan e Serena o veem assim, sempre o viram, e talvez Lily chegou a encontrar este Chuck em uma manhã ou outra quando ainda moravam sobre o mesmo teto. Então você se lembra de que Blair e Dan agora tem alguma coisa, estão juntos ou sabe-se lá o que, e que Serena parece ser a única constante de Chuck agora. Ainda não sabendo se isso é bom ou ruim, você espera que Chuck seja feliz de qualquer maneira. Ele merece e sempre haverá uma parte sua que o ama e que o perdoe por todos os erros, mesmo sem nem saber mais quais eles são.

Chuck levanta a cabeça, olhando para o farol (_quando foi que ele parou de usar sua limusine, todo o tempo?_) e atravessa a rua, tornando-se mais um na multidão. Você percebe que ele perdeu todas as qualidades e defeitos que tinha quando estava ao seu lado; todas as características que o destacavam na multidão. Você se pergunta se não era você quem as destacava, afinal. Toda a sua ideia de _ser normal_ se chocava com as vestimentas coloridas e de marcas famosas de Chuck, e o faziam mais interessante que ele era realmente.

Você pisca e é sua vez de caminhar. Pisca de novo, e percebe que nunca vai saber a resposta. Entretanto, você mantém a cabeça baixa, concentrando-se nos pés das pessoas, no asfalto acinzentado e na tinta branca e força a si mesmo a não olhar na direção que Chuck foi.

* * *

**N/A:** Título é meio óbvio, né. E, por alguma razão, eu estava doida para usá-lo.

Minha última fanfic de GG foi em 2011 e foi a Renji/Chuck quase treze mil palavras, mas gostei dessa. Esses dias, acabei encontrando GG na Netflix, o que me fez resolver assistir a cena da Blair e do Chuck no episódio sete da primeira temporada e... Bem, fiquei com saudades. Então fui ler algumas fanfics antigas e percebi que as minhas Chuck/Serena favoritas tinham sido deletadas do site e que não havia nenhuma Nate/Chuck em que os dois ficavam juntos. Apenas _one night stands_ and how drool is that?! Então eu decidi escrever algo com os dois :)

Espero que eu encontre inspiração para maiores e melhores fanfics desses dois. Por enquanto, gostei dessa daqui.

**Reviews seriam lindas.**

**15 brigadeiros — Bloco: Raio — Tema: Piscar**


End file.
